From Bad to Worse!
by MoonLiteDreamz
Summary: Stressed out? Want to read some funny romance to relax? Come R
1. Romance That Went Wrong

Lita decided to make a move on Andrew, so she found out his address and went to his house without any notice.  
  
Lita: (Looked around at the mess and dirty room) This place need a serious clean up! (Tied a bandana on head) Andrew will be surprised when he comes home!  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Lita: Finished!  
  
Man: (Came into the room) Who are you?  
  
Lita: Lita, and you are Andrew's friend?  
  
Man: No, I live here, Andrew's is next door!  
  
Lita: (exhausted, Fell on the floor)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After the first embarrassing incident, Lita learned and one month later she went back to Andrew's place and check the number clearly and this time the room is even worse than the last apartment.  
  
Lita: (Sweat dropped) Oh well! At least I am sure it's Andrew's house! (Starts cleaning)  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Lita: Finally!  
  
Man B: (Came in) Who's this lovely lady?  
  
Lita: (Looked nervous) PLEASE tell me you are Andrew's friend!  
  
Man B: (Smiled) Yes, I am Andrew's roommate.  
  
Lita: GOOD! (Took a deep breath)  
  
Man B: And he moved out to his new apartment 10 days ago. (Grinned) By the way, nice job you did there!  
  
Lita: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (Ran out of the room and never thought about going to Andrew's ever again)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena: I am going to kick you ass!  
  
Mina: No you're not!  
  
Serena: 10 dollars if you win me! (Smiles) *She could never win me! I've been playing Sailor V game since forever! *  
  
Mina: Ok!  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Serena: (Bangs head on the game machine) Damn damn damn! I just lost my allowance of this week. *But Mina was GOOD*  
  
Woman A: (Comes in) Mina! Sorry, but you have to redesign the new Sailor V Game, I want it to be better than the old one you made, hey! It's that Sailor V game! (Sits down and starts playing)  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Serena: Mina. did that lady just say. you designed the whole Sailor V Game?  
  
Mina: (Nervous) Yeah.  
  
Serena: Oh cool!  
  
10 more minutes.  
  
Serena: HEY! SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SO GOOD IN THAT GAME! YOU DESIGNED IT! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!!  
  
Mina: (Sweat drops)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Youma: Ouch!  
  
Director: Cut cut! You weren't supposed to say anything!  
  
Youma: (takes the head off) Hey! Not my fault! I am not use to being a baddie!  
  
Serena: (Pats Youma on the head) Sorry Raye, but it is a good way to cut off our budget.  
  
Raye: Well! If it wasn't you who ate TEN milkshakes, FIVE Hotdogs, FOUR lollypops and THREE packets of chips in one day, we could definitely afford ONE man to be a Youma!  
  
Serena: (Blushes) Ummm. Actually Raye. It was five lollypops.  
  
All but Serena: (Sweat drops)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Darien is tutoring Serena for Maths.  
  
Darien: Melissa has 2103 dollars and she used 827 on her new television, 98 on her new jeans, how much does she still have?  
  
Serena: (gives an innocent look) huh?  
  
Darien: (Sighs) . *idea*  
  
Darien: I have 10 milkshakes, Andrew took away 7 and you had 1 while I had the 3, then how many milkshakes will there left? *This might be too hard for Serena; I mean it is a false question! * .  
  
Serena: (Confidently) It's impossible!  
  
Darien: (Surprised but proud) Oh really?  
  
Serena: (Looks proud) Yep! Firstly, you don't drink milkshakes! Secondly I only had 1 milkshake when there were 10? You are kidding right? (Starts giggling)  
  
Darien: (Trips himself on the ground)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Darien: I love you Serena (Leans over to give Serena a tender kiss)  
  
Serena: *Cough cough*  
  
Darien: SARS! (Runs away)  
  
Serena: .  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After a day of house cleaning, Serena and Rini were both exhausted, they collapsed on the sofa and watching TV where eating chips that was on the table.  
  
Lita: Aw! Don't they look adorable?  
  
Mina: I know! They look. so mother-and-daughter-like! (Giggles)  
  
Serena & Rini: (Jumps up) WE ARE NOT ALIKE AT ALL! (points at the other) You are so clumsy and look! You eat like a pig! GOD! You calling me a PIG?! .  
  
Amy: (types on the calculator) More correctly, they are 99.99% alike!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Season 1, the scene of Darien got awaken from the dark side!  
  
Serena: (shows the moonlocket) Don't you remember. us?  
  
Dark Darien: KILL YOU! (walks forward with a sword)  
  
Serena: (opens the locket) Please remember, Darien! PLEASE!  
  
As the locket opens, the beautiful melody was floating in the air.  
  
Music: "Who let the dogs out?"  
  
Darien: Woof, woof, woof woof!  
  
Serena: Wrong music. (sweatdrops)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Off set, in front of Serena's room.  
  
Serena: Uhh. Darien, can you umm. Help me out? There's this BIG spider in my room. (grins)  
  
Darien: Where where? (walks in)  
  
Serena: (shuts and locks the door)  
  
.15 minutes later. they look different and Darien leaves.  
  
Lita: (passes by) Must be practising the *love* scene again!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hope you liked those funny little stories that we(Yue and Maylan) made! Please REVIEW! Without your encouragement, our work would not be faster as it could be! Thanks!  
  
Yue & Maylan. 


	2. S D Lovers Favourite

BLOOPERS  
  
SAILOR MOON  
  
Serena is at home late for her school. Serena (Busily searching for her school uniform skirt) Where is it!! (Serena's Brother walks past the door): Here it is. Serena looks at brother in dismay as he parades on high heels and in her blue skirt. "Why are you dressed in my skirt! YOU LITTLE-!!" and runs after him.  
  
~----------~  
  
Luna: Serena, when will you ever begin your essay? It is due this week! Serena: Uh huh, I'm opening the books now. (Opens English book) Luna: That's right, do your essay now like a good student. wait a minute. (Luna jumps onto Serena's lap to look at the inside of the book. Sailor V goes Nightclubbing. another manga?! (Luna bites the manga book and it goes out the window.) Serena: HEYYY! My precious manga! Out the.. Window!! *Runs to door* (smashes into door)  
  
~-------~  
  
Serena: Hey Melvin can you help me with my website? Melvin: Sure. All you need is 'Html' and you're off. Serena: Html? Oh! I know what you mean; I'll send it to you soon. Melvin: What are you sending? Serena: e-mail thru my 'html' account, y'know, html stands for hotmail, silly! (Melvin sweat drop)  
  
~--------~  
  
Serena is trying yet again to heal Dark Darien. Take II  
  
Serena: This should heal you, my love.. (Opens locket) Dark Darien: Kill you, again!!!!!! (Advances towards her) Locket: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! =^_^= Serena: PIKACHU? Dark Darien: Poke Ball, Go! (Pikachu gets captured) YAY! Serena sweat drops.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Director: Cut cut cut! Serena! How many times do I have to tell you, you supposed to bump into Darien THEN gets tripped over!  
  
Serena: *walks towards the director* I am very so- *trips over*  
  
Raye: *shakes head* I bet no one would ever believe the real Serena is just as klutz as Serena in the film... *stares at Serena pigging out* . yeah and that too! *Sweat drops*  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
One day, Darien was waiting for Serena in front of the theatre.  
  
Darien: *checks the watch the 20th time* Where the hell is she? *Hears a familiar crying and walks over* Serena? What is going on?  
  
*Serena is sitting in the middle of the road with a stranger right besides her apologizing*  
  
Darien: *flames in eyes, lift the stranger up easily* TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND? *Is about to punch him*  
  
Serena: *sniffs* I *sniffs* I *sniffs* I bumped *sniffs* into him. *sniffs* and *sniffs* I DROPPED MY LOLLYPOP! *Cries even louder*  
  
Darien: *gets nervous, loosens his fists* umm. o...k. we. are late for the movie, let's go! *Drags Serena and runs out of the sight*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SM I, scene of Dark Darien turning back to good. Take III  
  
Serena: Please remember Darien! Please! *Opens the locket*  
  
Locket: *with the sweetest ballet music*  
  
Dark Darien: *tip toe-ing, starts dancing ballet with tight pink ballet cloths*  
  
Serena: *walks off* this is getting weirder and weirder! ~. ~  
  
Raye: *stares at Darien and laughs* He's pretty good! ^. ^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ok, that is it for now! Thanks for reading our funny little stories! And PLEASE review! We will only write more if we get encouragement from all you people! Thx!  
  
Yue n Maylan 


End file.
